


Hot Wet and Naked

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Hot!Wet!Naked!Dave, M/M, Sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you want some of this,” Dave said in a breathy whisper, gesturing downward. Dad couldn’t help but follow the direction of the gesture because holy shit this kid would be the death of him.</p><p>“I...I...” Dad didn’t know what to say. His mind was telling him no, but his boner was definitely telling him yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Wet and Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khemi/gifts).



> A one-shot for a few friends  
> It's great  
> It's beautiful  
> It's completely amazing  
> It's completely serious

It’s a normal Tuesday night. Dad Egbert was working diligently in his office on some paperwork, planning to bake a cake soon afterwards. Dad hummed softly to himself, so completely ready for this stupid pile of shit to be done with. Dad sighed, took a puff of his pipe and scribbled something on the piece of paper currently on top.

He paused when he heard the creak of the door and he glanced up, then continued his paperwork, before he realized what he just saw and he looked up again.

Dave was in the doorway, glistening wet and perfectly naked. He had a smile playing on his lips and Dad knew that there was mischief glimmering in those stunning red eyes of Dave’s despite the fact that those red eyes were hidden behind aviator shades.

Dave walked up to Dad, his hips moving back and forth in a nearly irresistible manner, because duh, he was Dave Strider. Everything he did was irresistible.

Dad’s eyes widened behind his glasses, and his mouth fell open, the pipe falling to the floor as he took in the sight of the young boy’s wonderfully nude body in front of him.

Damn.

Maybe he was gay after all.  
Actually, scratch that, he was definitely gay.  
The most homosexual guy to ever exist, probably.

And he was gonna bang the HECK out of the blonde twink standing in front of him.

“Damn, Dave,” was all Dad could say. Dave smirked and leaned in close, his lips just a centimeter away from Dad’s. 

“You know you want some of this,” Dave said in a breathy whisper, gesturing downward. Dad couldn’t help but follow the direction of the gesture because holy shit this kid would be the death of him.

“I...I...” Dad didn’t know what to say. His mind was telling him no, but his boner was definitely telling him yes.

“Come get some.” Dave’s voice was the most seductive you’ve ever heard anyone’s voice be in the history of ever.

Dad’s voice caught in his throat and he stared down at all Dave’s beauty and dammit he wanted a piece of that delicious shota dick.

“I shouldn’t.” Was all Dad could utter, so close to saying yes. So very, very close. He was teetering on the edge of sensible adult and sensual adult. He wasn’t sure which he preferred. In the end, his boner made the decision.

“...Oka--” 

Even before the final vowel sound was uttered, young, sumptuous lips met considerably less young, less sumptuous ones. But the kiss was amazing, with plenty of tongue and teeth and lips and saliva, and it lasted for a very long time. It was hot and wet and delicious to both the partakers, and soon Dave was practically ripping the buttons off Dad’s shirt because _hot damn they needed to bone._

The tie and the shirt were on the floor in less than two seconds, and Dad’s hat had been knocked off early on during the scrumptious makeouts. Dave was all over Dad, basically in his lap and starting to rub himself against one of Dad’s legs because this kid was horny as hell. Dad was feeling Dave up and down, exploring the younger male’s body with his hands, coming to rest one on Dave’s hip and the other tangled in Dave’s now-messy, still-wet blond hair.

The belt was gone next, and soon Dad’s pants were pulled down to his shoes. Dad pulled Dave fully onto his lap, and the blond broke away from the kissing to latch on to Dad’s neck, sucking and tugging at the sensitive skin. The room was filled with the sounds of gasps and soft, breathy moans. Dave rolled his hips against Dad and Dad responded by grinding back against him, eliciting moans from both people.

“Holy shit,” mumbled Dave around the skin of Dad’s neck, and Dad couldn’t be damned to respond because he was too busy letting out a low moan at the feeling.

Soon, boxers met pants as the underwear was slipped down, and the two wonderfully bare lovers engaged in another very delicious sloppy make-out. 

But, of course, make-outs, no matter how sloppy, cannot satisfy the need coming from a pair of people with erections going full mast. 

Dave was the first to stop the kiss and the movements, panting as he climbed off Dad’s lap. Dad made a small noise at the loss of contact, to which Dave shushed with a brief, playful kiss on the lips.

“Come on, Mr. Egbert, daddy,” Dave said softly, in his most convincing voice, brimming with lust and pleasure and promises of nothing short of an absolutely wonderful time. “Fuck me now.”

Dad had already taken the deep plunge, so of course he couldn’t say no. He took Dave’s hands and got up from his chair, wrapping an arm around Dave and moving him against the wall. He kissed him hard and then got the strawberry-flavored lube from the drawer and opened it.

“Ready?” Dad asked, giving Dave another kiss.

Dave nodded, breathlessly, needily. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to write them doing the do.  
> Obviously, I did not write them doing the do.  
> The do can be done another day.


End file.
